The invention relates to a constructional unit for standardizing and forming a modular construction system for chain conveyors, accumulating chain conveyors and/or toothed belt conveyors.
1. Field of the Invention
Conveyors of the initially mentioned type are used for the transport of many different goods within warehouses, production centers or shipping facilities. According to their application and customer-specific range of usage, these conveyor systems have many different shapes with respect to the length, sectioning and conveying range of the system. Each system therefore requires a new concept and construction and therefore new planning and assembling.
2. Description of the Related Art
The result is that the above-mentioned preliminary services are reflected in the final price.